Passion
by Evil People's Underwear
Summary: "Nothing great in the world has ever been accomplished without passion." Post TDKR, smut, BatCat because their sex would be awesome and you know it. Bruce Wayne needs a little anger management and Selina Kyle is more than happy to provide.


_"Nothing great in the world has ever been accomplished without passion." Post TDKR, smut, BatCat because their sex would be awesome and you know it._

**Passion**

'You can't hold it in forever. You have to find some way to let it go.'

He was sitting staring at her with his intense, solemn eyes, and she was staring right back at him. If he wanted to play the staring game, she was happy to oblige, but she wasn't going to move until he'd said something at least mildly related to what they were talking about.

They were in her apartment, the only light coming from a side-lamp, as they had talked on without noticing the sun had gone down, leaving them in near-darkness. And while their talk had been more like banter; teasing, quipped and mainly conveyed through the raising of eyebrows on her behalf and eye-crinkling smiles on his, she hadn't failed to notice his spectacular effort to change the subject.

Bruce's hand was at his chin, elbow resting on the arm of the chair, the other arm resting on the other side. His eyes looked sad and serious, but she'd studied them for long enough now to see the anger behind them. If only she could find a way to get him to let it out...

'What makes you think I'm angry about what happened?' he asked, his voice remaining calm.

'Because you, unlike me, are the good guy – you're the hero – you can't except that it wasn't your fault all those people died when Bane took over.'

'And what do suggest I do about this "anger",' he asked. Don't think she missed the mocking tone in his voice either. She wasn't about to reply if he was going to take this as a joke.

She got up, tired of sitting in one position for so long and went over to the kitchen counter to make them both a coffee, but before she even got out the cups he was behind her, kissing her neck. God it felt good...

He turned her round and pinned her to the counter with one hand either side of her head, lowering slowly to kiss her lips with hunger. She wound her hands around his neck and kissed him back, his lips rough and powerful, but slow against hers. And she got it – this was him letting his anger out. And it was an angry kiss, but after a few moments there was something different. Their kisses grew desperate, needy, he lifted her onto the counter and spread her legs bringing them closer. When he finished attacking her lips he left a trail of hot-breathed kisses down her neckline, before settling on a sensitive spot and sucking.

She let her head go back and moaned as his hand started to travel up her thigh and under her skirt, making her wet. Without warning she jumped down from the counter, careful not to tread on his toes, while deliberately rubbing against his semi-hardness. She pushed his shoulders round so that he was pinning him against the counter, standing between his legs, his trouser already tented and hard. Immediately she launched an assault on his mouth, biting at his lower lip, their tongues struggling for dominance. She brought one leg up and wrapped it round his waist, grinding into him, making him groan.

Her hands went to his face. Big mistake. He grabbed her round the waist and backed her up against the adjacent wall, practically lifting her off the ground. She wrapped both her legs round his waist and their kisses became hot and frantic, their bodies as close as they could get while fully clothed, grinding against each other, desperate for friction. Her back was pressed up against the wall one moment, before he walked them both into the bedroom, her hands running themselves over his chest, arse and arms, while his were placed firmly on her backside, holding her up and pulling her closer to him, his manhood pressing urgently against her core.

Putting her on the bed, he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a scarred but chiselled chest and threw it on the floor before climbing on top of her and letting her undo his trousers, while he unzipped her dress. When they were both suitably undressed he kissed her soundly on the lips while slipping one finger into her, making her gasp. He lowered his head and took one nipple in his mouth, twisting it between his teeth before biting down.

'Godsake,' she hissed, moving against him.

He moved his free hand up and twirled the nipple between his fingers, her back arching while he slipped another finger between her folds. She bucked against him as he started moving them in and out, his fingers working skilfully, rubbing against her clit before bringing his face down and sucking on it.

'Fuck! Oh God, right there...'

Her pumped harder and faster into her, her breath coming in short gasps, loving his fingers thrusting inside, before he came up to claim her lips, muffling her cry as she came, her walls coming down around his fingers covering them in her. Only then did she realise her mistake: This was supposed to be his therapy, not hers.

Still panting, she flipped them over and slid herself down his body, teasing his nipples and licking here and there as she went. She suddenly grasped his rock hard cock and passed her thumb over its head making him shudder.

'Selina,' he growled.

Oh lord, he was using his Batman voice, how hot was that? She felt herself grow wet again, so she started moving her hand up and down his shaft, watching his eyes roll back as he thrust into her palm. Then she moved lower so that her head was just hovering above his throbbing erection. She stopped and released him, much to his dismay, as she decided to pay him back for his earlier teasing, running her hands up and down his thighs, through his pubic hair and across his pelvis, never touching what he was desperate for her to, making his erection throb even harder. When he could last no longer she lowered her mouth over the tip of his cock and tantalisingly slowly she moved down the rest of him until she'd taken him whole in her mouth.

It took all his willpower and more not to thrust upwards. No, then she would think she was winning – it was all about power between them; that's what made their sex so fun.

But suddenly she started to bob up and down on his cock, grasping the bedsheets in her hands and he lost all willpower, thrusting up and down, fucking her mouth, his hands on her head as it moved up and down on his dick. She started to massage his balls and he groaned, his cock going further and further into her mouth, her tongue twirling round his length as she releaved him.

'Fucking hell,' he breathed as he pumped into her and she sucked him dry.

Unfortunately, she released his cock before he could finish the job, making him sit up on his forearms and moan, desperate for release. He didn't utter another sound though as she worked her way back up his body licking his earlobe, instead flipping them once more and pushing Selina up so that she had her back against the head board. She wrapped her long legs around his waist as his cock teased her entrance. She placed her hands at the base of neck as he lowered his head to take a nipple in his mouth again, swirling his tongue round it and pulling with his teeth as he thrust into her making her scream, both her hands flying up to grab the headboard.

He pounded into her, both of them breathing hard and cussing fluently as he released all his anger and frustration, pumping deeper into her, pushing her repeatedly up the headboard, her knuckles turning white as he banged repeatedly against her clit, going deeper, harder, faster, making her cry out and roll her hips against his as he fucked her on the pillows, his balls smacking against her again and again.

They both cried out loudly as he came, closely followed by her, her walls clamping down around his cock, milking him for all he was worth as they thrust out the last spasms of their orgasms, crying out for all the neighbours to hear.

Finally they both collapsed, panting heavily, mouths finding and enveloping each other as he palmed her breast, before lying back down on the bed.

'Better?' she asked.

'Very much,' he breathed.


End file.
